Knife in the Dark
by Dragonexx
Summary: A strange silver-haired girl, with no recollection of her past, haunts the streets of old London, forced to steal and kill in order to survive. However, one night she is approached by a strange child... One-shot. Part of the Illusionverse.


Knife in the Dark

* * *

There was a brief mess, but the pouring rain soon washed it away. A silver-haired girl stood over the body, expressionless.

She took the knife she had in her hands and wiped the blood off on her ragged dress. There were already blood stains her dress, perhaps from this kill, perhaps from others, it didn't matter to her.

This kill had been particularly gruesome. Her victims death had been a slow one. There were cuts on both of the victims arms and across her face. The muscles in her legs had been cut to prevent her from fleeing. Several of her fingers had been severed. There were stab wounds all over her body. However none of these wounds were the killing blow, each had been meant to cause pain and nothing more, thus they avoided any vital areas.

The final killing blow had come when the silver-haired girl had slit the woman's throat.

The victim, her eyes still open even in death, wore clothing that bespoke someone of wealth.

The silver haired girl set her knife down and knelt over the corpse. She picked up the dead woman's purse and drew out a small amount of coins. She frowned, however wealthy she might have been, she wasn't carrying much of that money on her.

She looked at the rings and necklace. They were obviously expensive, and valuable, but jewelers tended to become suspicious. However the money alone was barely enough to buy a meal for herself, perhaps she could take the risk...

She was about to remove the necklace and rings when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a girl holding an umbrella staring at her. She couldn't have been older than ten or eleven, yet there was no fear in her red eyes. She had blue hair and wore a pink dress.

The silver-haired girl had made sure there were no witnesses, and she...

"You only heard me now, because I chose to make myself known." said the girl.

The silver-haired girl remained silent.

"I've been watching you for a while now, and I can see that you're good at what you do."

She knew? Was she going to report her to the authorities? The silver-haired girl picked up her knife and lunged for the child. However what should have ended in a killing blow resulted in the girl stabbing nothing but air. The stranger had leaped over her head, somersaulted and landed on the other side. A leap that should have been impossible.

She attacked again, swinging and stabbing, however the stranger easily dodged the attacks, either sidestepping or ducking or blocking the blows, all the while not dropping her umbrella. She then shoved the silver-haired girl, sending her flying backwards. She landed on the ground several yards away, another feat that should have been impossible, especially for someone of her size.

The silver haired girl didn't stop to think about how this could have happened, instead she focused. Time around her began to slow down, and she could see the individual raindrops as they fell.

She reached in to her pockets and drew out several more knives. She threw them at the girl, and they flew straight like arrows towards her now slow moving opponent The silver-haired girl then took one knife in each and and ran after her projectiles.

Even slowed down, the stranger was able to dodge the thrown knives, acrobatically weaving through them. However she apparently wasn't expecting a close range attack so soon. The knives the silver-haired girl held plunged straight into her opponents chest.

She allowed time to resume it's normal speed and watched as the stranger stumbled back, two knives sticking out of her chest. Her face held an expression of shock and fear. However this lasted only for a few seconds before she smiled. "Just kidding!"

She charged forwards with inhuman speed, and struck the silver haired girl with a punch, and sent her flying into a wall. Her vision blurred for a second before coming back into focus.

The stranger walked towards her, still holding her umbrella. She pulled the two knives out of her, and the silver-haired girl watched as the wounds closed.

"A good show." She said. "I'm impressed."

"Who... what are you?" the silver-haired girl asked.

"My name is Remilia Scarlet, and I am a vampire."

"A vampire? But that's..."

"Impossible? You're one to talk." Remilia said.

"But then..."

"Do you have a name?" Remilia asked.

"No." The silver-haired girl answered. She had no knowledge of her past.

"Hmm... Perhaps... Sakuya Izayoi... yes I like that name."

"Sakuya... What do you want from me?" Sakuya asked.

Remilia reached into her pocked and pulled out two objects. The first was, to all appearances, an ordinary pocket-watch. The second was a knife. She held them out to Sakuya. "Take them."

The moment she touched the watch, she felt a strange thrill run through her. She picked up the knife and ran her fingers over it. It was perfectly balanced, and the blade seemed to be made of some strange metal.

"What are these?" Sakuya asked.

Remilia smiled. "The knife is made of pure silver, and can kill even a vampire. As for the watch... well try it out yourself."

Sakuya found a button at the top. She pressed it down, and felt that same thrill run through her body. She looked around to see time was held perfectly still. She could see each individual raindrop as it hung in the air or splashed against the ground.

"It won't work on anything too close to you, as you can see yourself." Remilia said.

Sakuya pressed the button again, and time resumed. The rain began falling again.

Sakuya stood up awkwardly. "Why would you give these things to me?"

"Simple." Remilia answered. "I have a task for you. Complete it, and these are yours."

"And what would this task be?"

Remilia gestured towards the corpse. Was it just Sakuya's imagination or did the girl suddenly have bat wings? "You're clearly skilled in your art. I have someone who I want you to kill, and these things are essential if you want to succeed."

"Who shall I kill?" Sakuya asked. Her expression once again became calm and emotionless, despite the excitement she felt inside.

"My father, Lord Percival Scarlet."

* * *

_Well it's about time I uploaded something again. I wrote this short story several years ago and never did much with it. I happened upon it when I was going through some of my old stuff and decided to upload it here. I will confirm that this takes place in the same continuity as _Darkness of Illusion _and _Fairy Tail: The Sky Continent. _I've also decided that this whole continuity will be given a title. Henceforth it shall be called the _Illusionverse. _Also, thanks and credit to the people on the _TVTropes_ forum_ _for the name Percival Scarlet. That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

~Dragonexx


End file.
